


And I Wither

by LittleGirlMurder



Series: Of King and Guard [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlMurder/pseuds/LittleGirlMurder
Summary: Scarabia's situation was miserable and Rhode had desperately wanted to avoid it. Sadly, that decision had never been up to him.After all, Rian is a King and Rhode is only his Guard.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Rhode Rhinestone & Rian Diore
Series: Of King and Guard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021389
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

The entire situation in Scarabia was miserable.

He’d only been there a couple of days, and he could already see the storm brewing. And no, he wasn’t talking about how the Scarabia students were almost definitely going to mutiny against their prefect at some point. This was about Kalim himself. More specifically, about his rather obvious crush. On Jamil. Who was _absolutely_ going to mutiny in the near future.

Rhode glowered up at the ceiling.

How did he get involved in this again?

Oh right. Because his dumbass King was a meddling busybody who couldn’t mind his own damn business, _that’s how._

Rhode sighed and thought back to the beginning of winter break.


	2. Involvement

Maybe he was just being paranoid, but Rhode couldn’t help but feel like somehow, when they accepted Jamil’s invitation, a trap had sprang shut. It didn’t help that Rian had agreed before consulting him.

As they followed the vice-prefect to Scarabia’s mirror, Rhode urgently whispered into his King’s ear.

‘Did you hear those students earlier?’ he hissed. ‘Jamil cut them off before they could say anything but-’

‘I know.’ Rian nodded. ‘That’s why I agreed. If the past couple of months are anything to go by, we’ll going to get dragged in eventually anyway, might as well go on our own terms, right?’

Rhode huffed at the reminder. The two of them somehow got involved in every Overblot incident at this school, which was suspicious enough by itself. The fact that Overblot was supposed to be rare was even more alarming. And they were mostly alone right now too, as most of the school was empty for winter break. So if the rather obvious pattern continued, they couldn’t count on backup either. 

‘Come _on,_ Rho,’ his King said impatiently, motioning for him to hurry up and follow.

Rhode rolled his eyes and complied.

_This might as well happen._


End file.
